Non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) has been attracting attention as a radio access technology (RAT) for a fifth generation (5G) mobile communication system following Long Term Evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). In orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) and single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA), which are adopted in LTE, radio resources (e.g., resource blocks) are allocated to users without overlap. These schemes are called orthogonal multiple access. In contrast, in non-orthogonal multiple access, radio resources are allocated to users with overlap. In non-orthogonal multiple access, signals of users interfere with each other, but a signal for each user is taken out by a high-precision decoding process at the reception side. Non-orthogonal multiple access, in theory, achieves higher cell communication capability than orthogonal multiple access.
One of radio access technologies classified into non-orthogonal multiple access is superposition coding (SPC) multiplexing/multiple access. SPC is a scheme in which signals to which different powers are allocated are multiplexed on the same radio resources. At the reception side, reception process, such as interference cancellation and/or iterative detection, is performed for reception/decoding of signals multiplexed on the same radio resource.
For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose, as SPC or a technology equivalent to SPC, techniques for setting an amplitude (or power) that allows appropriate demodulation/decoding. Moreover, for example, PTL 3 discloses a technique for enhancing successive interference cancellation (SIC) for reception of multiplexed signals.